I am yours, for you are mine
by Don'tBelieveInFear
Summary: A dreadful night on Tessa's seventeenth birthday almost two hundred years ago sent her running from her home. Plagued by unexplainable immortality and loneliness she is now in Mystic Falls trying to get on with her existence. That's when blue eyed god, Niklaus Mikaelson, turns her life around. Whether it's for the better or the worse is debatable.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a snippet of how much I would usually write, the average chapter would be longer but I want to see how much interest I get first. I hope you enjoy what my brain recently came up with.**

 **The vampire diaries belongs to it's fabulous owners and I claim no right to it. However, Tessa is of my own creation and therefor I am her owner ;-)**

* * *

I looked around my new home in dismay, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear. It wasn't horrible...but it was smaller than I was used to. Dropping my grey bag onto the sofa I switched on the kettle and began pondering about what I was going to do in this new town.

Mystic Falls it was known as, quite fitting considering I'm me. Sheriff Forbes had said there was a nice place to eat down the road, Mystic Grill I think.

"Sorry kettle, you're being replaced by Mystic Grill's machine." I sighed and stuffed a few dollars into my pocket. I think I looked okay, I had a red summer dress and a cream cardigan on with black flats. Watery blue eyes and pale blonde hair gave me an innocent frail appearance. I hated it.

On the way to out the door I noticed the old sepia photo of me and my family, I was normal in that photo. I was human. I pressed my fingers against the glass in remorse before locking the door and walking towards where I believed this place was.

About five minutes later I walked into a homely loud restaurant. I noticed the Sheriffs daughter, Caroline, sat with what I presumed to be her friends. One dark haired dangerous looking male lazily smirked at me and I quickly looked away from his gaze, I hope that's not Caroline's boyfriend. I tried to stay invisible and find a table but luck was not on my side.

"Tessa!" I halted and turned, plastering a fake smile towards the bubbly blonde.

"Oh hi Caroline, didn't see you there," I lied easily.

"I thought you wasn't moving till the winter?" She looked slightly confused but pulled on my arm so I was forced to sit next to a brown haired girl.

"I got bored of England so decided to come a little earlier, the house was furnished so I didn't see a problem with coming."

She stared at me then shrugged. "Everyone this is Tessa Westwood, she recently moved here from London!" Her hyperactivity was back. "Tessa this is Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and the blonde waiter over there is our friend Matt," she introduced.

"Lovely to meet you but I must be going, I want to get my bearings around this place." I went to stand when I was faced with what must be one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen. His hair was short and blonde, blue eyes looked pained for a second but then it faded.

"Tessamine," he breathed and went to touch my face, as if he was afraid I would fade away.

"Sorry I don't know you," I said quickly, "and my names just Tessa."

I turned and in confusion nearly tripped while I was at it, his arm shot out and caught me, pulling me against his firm chest. He grip was like iron and after what felt like hours later he let me go and I nearly ran out of the noticeably quieter bar.

Who the hell was that and how did he know my full name? I was named in eighteen sixteen and I haven't used that name since I fled seventeen years later. No one can know who I am, no one...

* * *

 **Please review, it really does make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late update, not good for the second update really is it? I had planned to update a few days ago and then I caught...who the hell knows? I'm just aware it felt like crap. Somebody mentioned my grammar wasn't great and I would just like to say I noticed one mistake where I had put 'look' instead of 'luck' but other than that nothing glaringly stood out to me. That's one of the things I love about grammar though, you learn something new everyday. The timeline for the vampire diaries flashbacks will be slightly off so let's just pretend Klaus and CO weren't in New Orleans around 1830, okay? Great we have an understanding. Anyway, it's currently 21:41, let's see how long it takes me to finish this baby. Damn, I'm kinda scared.**

 **The vampire diaries belongs to it's fabulous owners and I claim no right to it. However, Tessa is of my own creation and therefor I am her owner ;-)**

 **Please review, I seriously take to heart what you guys say and without reviews it's also really hard to improve and promote my fanfictions.**

* * *

Once I had exited the bar I really did run, in fact I sprinted in my pretty flats all the way back to my quaint new lodgings. I ignored every curious stare I got, my heart pounded the entire way and only once in the confines of my house did I breath in deeply with a feeling of false security. In the one hundred and ninety nine (nearly two hundred) years I had been alive, never had I once met anyone who knew my identity since I left. To suddenly have found myself in the arms of a certain blue eyed god, well, that had left me in more than slightly panicked.

With my back against the door, I turned the brass key in its lock and then shook my head. I was Tessa Westwood, immortal, unkillable and certainly not scared off by one small little hiccup in my meaningless existence. If blue eyes wants to be an omniscient douche bag then that's his decision, but I'm certainly not going to ruin what's going to be a great couple of years in Mystic Falls. I had a job as press intervention for the police force, Sheriff Forbes was one of the kindest (if not scariest) people I had ever met and even her bubbly daughter didn't seem too bad.

Dropping my bag onto the kitchen top I rolled my eyes at my previous stupidness, I always saw the worst in situations and a little optimism could do me good. I picked up the landline and almost a few seconds later the Sheriff's voice filled the device, modern technology never ceases to amaze me.

"Hello?" her voice called out.

"Sheriff Forbes, it's Tessa Westwood," I said, probably sounding fake like most people did over _phones._ I probably need to buy one of them portable ones soon or my social communication is really going to go down hill.

"Ah Miss Westwood, Caroline rang and said she saw you at the grill." I froze slightly, did Caroline tell her exactly what happened at the grill?

"Did she now?" I said as pleasantly as I could.

"Yes, well anyway, I know I said I was planning on this being a monday to friday office job but then I realised they are way too many loopholes for the press to get stories out after nine to five. So could it be on-call? The hours would be much better and you could work from home, you will have an office but you won't have to use it."

I gulped, "don't you need a…" I thought for a moment "mobile phone to be on-call?" I almost wanted to facepalm, I could keep up with the latest offendable words (douche, slag, twat as they say in England) but when it came to technology I was really failing.

"You don't own a cell phone?" she said in disbelief.

"It broke!" I said a tad too quickly.

"Right, well if you can get one soon that would be great, otherwise we can supply one. And I noticed you had a licence but you didn't request a parking permit, being on-call does, as a general rule, mean able to be gotten hold of and at a situation within a time limit."

I could drive and I did have a licence, I just didn't do so very often. "Well...I can drive, it's just I don't own a car right now. I previously lived in England, I didn't think owning a right hand side car would do me any good. I'm planning to go out tomorrow and buy a car...can you email me the taxi number?"

"I have a better idea, I'll send my friend over, Damon Salvatore. He should be able to drive you about and he's around your age, you should make some friends." Yeah, my _fake_ age.

"Sounds good, tell him eleven, otherwise I'm finding that taxi number."

I put the phone down finding the situation a tad odd, with a sigh and shook my head and began pulling a few pans out of the cupboard to make my dinner with. I had just set the kettle to boil when I heard a sharp knock on the front door, wiping my hands clean I looked myself over in the mirror and once satisfied I opened the door, only to feel the strong urge to shut it again.

"Hello love," a distinctly english voice said.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite blue eyes, blonde haired friend."

"Friend? When I last saw the Tessa I knew she threw a dagger at my head and fled the night," he chuckled and my mind blurred for a second, I remembered running away from the Manor, but I didn't remember him.

"I've never met you in my life, and trust me when I say it's been a long one. Now why don't you run along and leave me be," I said with unmasked fury across my face.

He seemed to test the threshold of my doorway before stepping inside, then evaluated my surroundings before deeming them appropriate and sitting himself down on my cream cashmere couch. I couldn't help but notice the small bit of dirt his brown boots left on my expensive cream rug, my living room had cream furnishing with dark brown flooring and walls. I didn't like people coming in and messing up the little perfection I had managed to create in the small house.

Slamming my door, I walked into what I thought was my private home and took a seat on the armchair across from him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't call the police," I knew I should have called them as soon as he sat down, but something intrigued me and besides, I couldn't die.

"That framed photo beside the doorway is of the Westwood family and staff in front of Westwood mansion, taken around 1831. You're fifteen in that photo, you'd just been betrothed to a rich count, miles away from your home in Yorkshire. Your father's name was Louis Westwood, you had two elder brothers called Harvey and Luther, a mother called Elvira, your two younger sisters were known as Eleanor and Genevieve and if I'm right, the newborn was a Charles. The butler was a french man called Maurice and you at the time was the pride of the family, by marrying the count you had made their social status climb." The man looked so certain of himself, I had to release a breath.

"What's your name?"

"You really don't know do you? I'm Niklaus Mikaelson," he put out his hand and I was ready to shake it when he brought it up to his lips. I swallowed and the heat from his gaze had me almost hypnotised, "everyone calls me Klaus, but you called me Nik." He smirked slightly.

I breathed in deeply, and snatched my hand away. "Nik is a far nicer nickname."

"That's what you said." He sat back lazily and looked up at me.

I stood up abruptly, to my pleasure throwing him slightly off guard and went to get myself a glass of water, due to it being open plan, he watched me with an amused expression. I turned off what was going to be my dinner but after him watching me for several minutes I became irritated.

"What?" I snapped, flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder as I searched for a glass in my kitchen.

"Nothing love, you just haven't changed. Aren't you going to offer your guest a drink?" I could almost feel his smirk in my back and became suddenly conscious of how short my dress would be while I reached to the utmost shelf.

I flew around, my eyebrows knitted and a stormy glare on my face. I placed the glass he had watched me struggle to fetch next to the chrome sink and smiled an obviously fake smile. My hands gripped the edge of the thick white quartz worktops that separated me and him.

"Nik, would you like a drink?"

"Do you have alcohol?"

"I do, only it's on the top shelf because I don't drink it. Fetch it yourself blondie, being five foot four isn't plain sailing." He chuckled but to my surprise did as he was told and easily got everything he needed, not that I even knew what he was using, it was only for the rare guest I received.

With a sigh I refused to face the man who I felt an undeniable attraction towards, even though I knew he was dangerous and his timeline someone mixed with mine which confused me more than I would care to admit. It made it very obvious that for once, I wasn't the oldest thing in the room. This man, Niklaus Mikaelson, was like me. With a sign I rubbed the ache forming in my head.

"I believe you," my statement was barely audible but he heard.

"Thank you Tessamine."

"My names Tessa."

"So it seems." He hummed and knocked back his glass of...bourbon, then he promptly poured himself another.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So it 23:36 and I was planning to write a hell of a lot more but then I found that this a really nice place to end so was like, who cares, like really? I know Klaus seems a bit OOC at the moment but the first time he saw Tessa he was more than shocked cause he thought she was dead (and no, I don't have a plot hole, yes he knew she run away and yes he thought she was dead), the second reason is that he was alone with her after nearly two centuries. He's bound to be a bit out of sorts. As for Liz getting Damon to help Tessa get a car, let's just say she has her doubts about Tessa's identity.**

 **Constructive criticism is fairplay, flames are not! Let's be friends guys! Hope to see a review or two.**

 **Mina x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, Guys! Can I apologise for the long wait? I've been a little preoccupied, to say the least.**

* * *

They had talked all night, careful Tessa had invited a complete, but not complete, stranger into her home and they had talked for hours. She wasn't sure what she felt for him but he was handsome and smart and seemed to understand her in a way that nobody else every had. Maybe because she didn't have to hide from him like she did with everyone else, she could be Tessamine again.

He told her some of his family histories, how he had brothers and a sister who were also immortal, although when she asked how he had simply laughed and said, 'I'll tell you later, love.'

"Do you know what happened to me?" Her and Nik had moved to the floor now, sitting on a rug in front of the fire and exchanging stories.

"I do not, but I will find out, I know you don't remember me but I think the time I spent with you was one of the happiest times of my life.

"I am glad to hear that you find my company so agreeable, Nik."

He laughed, "We had a lot of fun, love."

Again, Tess found herself enraptured by his magnificent eyes and she tried to remember him, remember his unforgettable eyes, and yet nothing came from her efforts. She rubbed at her temples and tried to push away the headache that was forming, Nik had given her more reasons to think in the past day than in her past two centuries, and she wasn't coping well with it.

"You got migraines a lot when I first met you," Nik said with a caring look in his eye.

"Yes, I get headaches now which is a marginal improvement. So I must ask you to leave, so that I may sleep."

"Of course, Tess."

He was ever the gentleman, helping her stand, kissing her hand goodbye, but just as he went to leave Tess asked a question that she only just thought of.

"Are you a good man, Nik?"

He answered with a new glint in his eyes, something dangerous and dark that was new to Tessa. It made her question ever letting him spend the night with her.

"Oh no, love."

* * *

 **Short chapter to show that I'm back writing again. Most of the chapters from now on will be on the short side, as I'm going to be attempting to update all my stories and juggle school work. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
